


Sedate me

by Ziamsession



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Student Zayn, Teasing, buisnessman liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamsession/pseuds/Ziamsession





	1. Chapter 1

He felt hot and started stirring, he was hard and it hurt a bit, his eyes started to flutter, he turned around to an empty cold space and opened his eyes slowely and sat up stretching trying to see what time is it as the only lights in the room was those digits.  
It was 2 a.m!!   
Where the hell is Liam!   
He told him he’ll be home 12 max!  
He heard a low music playing outside, he walked to the door slowly opening it and walked to their living room in only his boxers it was his fav album of Miguel  
“Liam, Why aren’t you in bed yet?”Zayn said rubbing his eyes  
Liam was wearing sweatpants and a white tank top “Hey babe, I had some papers that needed to be sorted out”  
“Well did you eat something! cause I know you ‘Mr I’m too busy to eat’” Zayn said teasing while stretching fighting a yawn  
Liam let out a tired laugh “yeah babe I made myself a sandwich”  
“Good, now can you please come to bed I woke up with this thing” zayn said pointing to his hard on “and didn’t find you to help, and it hurts babe” he completed pouting.  
“C’mere” Liam said  
And Zayn came to sit next to him  
Liam rubbed the back of his neck and closed the gap between them and kissed him passionately all teeth and tongue but sweet all the same while rubbing zayn’s hard cock with his palm, after breaking the kiss for air with a bite to Zayn’s lower lip Liam said “why don’t you go to bed and get naked for me, minutes and I’ll be there”  
“Yeah.. yeah ok” Zayn said eye’s blown wide with lust and lips swollen.  
Zayn went to lay down in the center of the bed palming his cock trying to ease the pain of it he decided against taking off his boxers because if he did, he can’t trust himself to not just jack off and finish before Liam comes to help him  
He waited 5….10….15….20….21 minutes  
Then he just got out of bed  
“Liam!! What the hell!”  
Liam looked up while holding papers in both hands brows creased from concentrating “Oh! Oh babe I’m sorry I found something wrong with the new deal that we’re trying to send to this other company tomorrow and needed to sort it out, didn’t think I’ll take that long,I guess.. I guess I got carried away”  
Zayn walked to him and sat behind him each leg is on each side of Liam who was sitting down on almost the edge of the couch with papers splayed out in front of him.   
And started massaging Liam’s shoulders  
“Well, you have less than 5 minutes to wrap it up, and I’ll be right here while you do it”  
Zayn said,his forehead resting on his boyfriends back.  
“Babe! I’m sorry but now that I’ve found these mistakes I need to correct everything in those other papers”  
“Leeeyumm, for real babe you’re the boss can’t you make anyone else do it” Zayn whined  
“I know babe, I know. but this deal is so important to me”  
“Ugh!” Zayn became frustrated  
“I guess I’ll have to take care of myself”  
He moved back while still behind Liam took his boxers off and threw them, they got hung on one of the table corners, he then spreaded his legs even more  
Looking back “Zayn, babe what are you doing” Liam said  
“Mmmm..” Zayn started moaning while tugging at his cock thumbing his slit “Uhhh..God yesss”  
Liam’s cock twitched in his pants  
The music stopped and there was no sound in the room but the sound of Zayn’s moans and breath hitches and the sound of his slicked with precome hand on his cock.  
Liam didn’t move an inch but he was shutting his eye’s so hard while his cock became harder and harder  
He really had to get these paper done. He won’t get weak.  
“Uh..Uh..Uhhhh..Mmmmm.Ughhh yesss yesss fucckkk Leeyummmm” and Liam’s breath hitched as he felt the spurts of cum hit the back of his tank top!  
Manipulative little shit! 

Zayn started to scoot forward and layed his chin on Liam’s shoulder and wrapped his hands on his waist and then his hand started circling his abdomen and trying to lift his top a little to feel his lovers hot skin  
His hand started to go lower  
“Babe what are you doing” Liam asked though he knew what..  
“Shhhh..” Zayn shushed him  
And his hand went to touch his cock under the sweatpants  
A whispered “Fuck” was out of Liam  
Zayn started rubbing harder “Oh yes Zayn”   
“babe harder,ummh..”   
Zayn started thumbing his slit in a teasing manner every now and then.  
When he felt Liam was close he removed his hands..  
And Liam felt himself on the edge of exploding then he opened his eyes when Zayn’s hands wasn’t there and found him making his way to stand in front of him on the opposite side of the table smirking.  
Zayn took his boxers while his eyes never left Liam’s.. Still smirking!  
Then turned around and started walking towards their bedroom leaving Liam eyes wide with shock!  
“Zayn!!!!” Liam shouted  
“That’s not fair babe, I didn’t even finish!!”  
“I know babe cause you have to finish your papers first, right?” Zayn said while swaying his hips more and he closed the door of their bedroom leaving Liam with his paper and another problem that he was sure killing him!  
“Fuck work” Liam whispered to himself getting up and removing his top throwing it on the floor  
He opened the door of their bedroom wich was dark and only the moon light illuminating some of the darkness.  
When he took couple of steps the door shut behind him loudly he truned around and saw his greek of a god boyfriend as he turned the lights on.  
“Already done babe?” Said Zayn teasing him.  
Liam plunged on his boyfriend kissing harshly and pinned him to the door grinding his hard covered cock with his boyfriend’s.  
“You are too teasing for your own good” Liam said while taking his sweatpants off  
“Oh believe me it’s for my own good babe” Zayn said nibbling his jaw  
Liam tapped his thighs “Jump” and Zayn complied for his boyfriend demanding tone.  
Liam took him to bed, bouncing Zayn looked up at his boyfriend who was smirking devilishly as he hovered above him.   
Zayn didn’t know the amount of teasing he is going to get this night..


	2. I'll get you hot (I know you oh so well)

 

 

Every time Zayn has finals he spent his days at Niall's, cause Liam can be such a distraction.

"But why can't you study here?" Liam whined while Zayn was packing some clothes. "Leeyum, are we going to have the same discussion over and over again?" Raising an eyebrow while putting the last t-shirt. Liam threw himself on bed covering his eyes with one arm "but I don't understand why you won't sleep here? Can't sleep without you" Zayn crawled on the bed and straddled him and kissed his jaw, the corner of his mouth, taking the arm that was covering his eyes, "really? You asking me why I won't sleep here?" Zayn said smirking.

Liam smiled and shrugged. Zayn sighed "because someone won't let me get some sleep, because I "always seem sexy to you when I'm all tired hair a mess wearing a sweater"" air quoting what Liam said to him on the first Final he had while he was with Liam. Liam wriggled his eyebrow "you do" Zayn threw his head back laughing "see!!! That's why" Liam pulled him to his chest hugging him, they stayed silent for couple of minutes, Zayn's phone started buzzing, he kissed Liam's neck "Niall's here, gotta go babe" pulling himself up to see Liam's eyes still closed pouting, he looked really cute "I. Am. Going. To. Miss. You. So. Much" Zayn said while kissing him all over his face Liam held him by his hair with both hands, kissing him passionately till they were out of breath. "I'll miss you too" he whispered to him. Zayn pecked him one more time before taking his stuff and heading to the door.

 

**

 

Zayn was done and god he was so happy he'll go home, to Liam. He had a deal with Liam to text each other every night and how their day went, no phone calls. Well that rule was broken, when Liam texted him one night a picture of him in bed shirtless, he looked so hot and Zayn needed a break, so Zayn called him instead of texting, they got each other off on phone and Zayn ended it with a "this is just a one time thing Leeyum 'K" "Yeah, yeah" he can hear the smirk in Liam's voice.

 

**

 

He wanted to do something special for Liam tonight, and he still has 2 hours till Liam gets home, he had a shower, then pulled a box from under the bed he hid it there before his finals with a week or two, he wasn't sure if Leeyum was going to like this, but he was going for it tonight, he opened the box and pulled the panties and stockings out. He stood before the mirror he looked good! And the fabric felt good on him.

 

**

 

Liam entered their home, he could smell scented candles, He hanged his coat calling out for "Zayn, babe I'm home" and you can hear his wide smile. "Thought you'd run and jump into my arms as soon as I'm here didn't you miss.." he said while he walked and rounded the corner . "You?" He saw Zayn leaning on the wall smiling shyly. His adams apple bobbing, "me" "D-do you like it?" Zayn said while running a hand through his hair, he was so nervous. Liam only nodded he still couldn't take a step further, Zayn started walking to head to their room he walked backwards, held up his index finger in beckoning manner feeling a little bit more confident. Liam walked after him then grabbed Zayn by the arm and slotted their mouths together, backing Zayn to the wall "fuck" opening Zayn's mouth with his tongue. "You're killing me Zayn" Liam said kissing his neck licking and biting "two weeks apart and then this" then he bit his collarbone making Zayn moan louder, soothing it with his tongue. Zayn said voice husky with arousal "Take me to bed Leeyum, want you".

Liam picked him up Zayn's back still on the wall grinding against him "I'm going to fuck you so good, a two weeks worth fuck" he said grinning against Zayn's neck. Zayn laughed head resting on the wall. Liam took them to the room and Zayn started to take Liam's clothes off while kissing each other, Zayn was about to get on his knees to suck him off but Liam pulled him and sat on the bed spreading his legs,telling Zayn to sit between them. He was back to chest with Liam, and Liam held his legs with his own. He started stroking Zayn's thighs scratching his nails the closer he got to his inner thighs. He started kissing his neck and Zayn rested his head on Liam's shoulder to give him more access he rubbed him over the pantie and Zayn's breath hitched. Pulling Zayn's leaking cock "mmm already wet for me babe". a hand around Zayn's stomach the other Started jacking him off slowly then he picked it up, Zayn's moans were getting louder and louder "wann..uh,wanna come p-please Liam make me come". Liam tweaked a nipple, biting Zayn's earlobe, "your hair got really long,do you want me to pull your hair when I fuck you babe? Want me to fuck you on all fours? Or do you want to ride me? You must be really tight Babe, did you miss my co.." And Zayn let out a filthy groan spilling on Liam's hand and all over his stomach. "Fuck,fuck" his thighs spasming, cock sensitive. He was panting so hard, Liam kissed his shoulder gently, Zayn turned around pushing Liam back and Liam lifted himself up the bed till his back hit the pillows. Zayn was about to take his panties off, but Liam stopped him.

"I wanna fuck you with them on" Liam opened the drawer taking the lube, pulling the pantie to the side, he smeared it on Zayn's entrance and started with a finger. zayn asked for more though it hurt, but he wanted Liam in him. Three fingers deep, he finally gave Zayn's prostate some attention.Zayn started whimpering, "Liam, i-in me..oh fuck, now" Liam pulled his fingers and Zayn took the lube and started lubing Liam's cock. He lifted himself and started sinking on Liam "fuck you're so tight" Zayn started moving fast,cock slapping his stomach with every move. Liam held his thighs hard, coming inside him,Zayn let out out a chocked cry of pleasure coming on Liam's stomach head thrown back. He dropped himself on Liam's chest spent, after the most amazing orgasms he ever had. After minutes of them trying to catch their breath Zayn started "That was.." But Liam cut him off "I'm still not done with you yet, give me 20 minutes and I'll be able to fuck an orgasm or two out of you" he said smirking, stroking his entrance, cock still in him.


End file.
